With respect to a method for manufacturing H(CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2).sub.n CH.sub.2 OH (n=1,2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 154707/1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,628 disclose that a telomer mixture comprising H(CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2).sub.n CH.sub.2 OH (n=1 to 12) is prepared by reacting excess methanol with tetrafluoroethylene in the presence of t-butyloctylperoxide.
Methanol should be recovered efficiently in the reaction, since excess methanol is used.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing fluoroalcohol in which methanol is recovered efficiently.